


A Royal Gift

by badlifechoices



Series: Bottom Jason Todd Week 2020 [4]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Not Proofread, Wingfic, background Cass/Steph, bruce loves them, fantasy/medieval AU, jason has wings, late again as always but eh, not sure what else to tag if you need me to tag something else let me know!, will still proofread
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:07:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25890091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badlifechoices/pseuds/badlifechoices
Summary: General Bruce returns to his kingdom after yet another victory in battle. Not only is he invited to the royal banquet but he is granted a very special gift from the queen.
Relationships: Jason Todd/Bruce Wayne
Series: Bottom Jason Todd Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1872748
Comments: 13
Kudos: 111
Collections: Bottom Jason Todd Week 2020





	A Royal Gift

The throne room was filled with murmurs and muffled laughter as he entered. But with every step he took towards the far end of the room, the commotion around him died down and silence fell upon the gathered nobles. With his head held high, he strode down the length of the plush carpet that led straight to the feed of two large thrones. 

Behind him to his right was his first in command, ser Richard and to his left the honorary ser Cassandra, spymaster and informant of the troops. Similar to him they were dressed in full armor, swords at their sides, though they lacked the long, dark cape he had attached to his shoulders. The crest on his chest, together with the masterfully crafted helmet he carried under one arm informed any onlooker of his rank.

He slowed his pace only as he approached the thrones. Upon one of them sat king Clark himself, the golden crown resting upon his black hair and at his side was queen Lois. Following tradition, he knelt on one knee, resting his free arm on the other and bowed his head. His two companions followed the gesture immediately, not daring to disrespect the royal couple.

“General Wayne. It is good to see you return unharmed. We’ve heard much of your victory and we hoped that the cost was not too high.” The king leant forward in his seat, motioning for the three of them to stand. “You, my friends, do not have to kneel. Today is your day and you shall be celebrated.” 

With a grateful nod, Bruce stood up, straightening his posture. “You are too kind, your majesty. This victory belongs to every soldier under my command as much as it does to me.” 

Queen Lois chuckled, placing a hand on her husband’s arm as she looked down at the trio. “You are too modest, ser Bruce. You are unmatched in strategy and combat, we could not wish for a greater leader to our armies.” 

The king nodded. “Your soldiers will find the pleasures they deserve, be it food or drink or good company. I hope you will honor us with your presence at the banquet tonight? I am convinced, I am not the only one who wishes to hear all the stories you brought with you. Of course, ser Cassandra and ser Richard are welcome to attend as well.” 

Bruce bowed his head, casting a quick glance at his two companions who both nodded quickly. “It will be our pleasure, your majesties.” 

Clearly satisfied with the answer, the king smiled brightly and motioned for a couple of the servants. “Very well. I have taken the liberty to assign you quarters within the palace. I will not keep you much longer, I am certain you are longing for a bath.” 

“Thank you, your majesty.” Motioning for Dick and Cassandra to fall into step with him, he bowed once more and then turned to follow the servants. 

Once they had exited the throne room, Bruce slowed his steps to allow the other two to catch up with him. He only had to take a quick look at Dick’s face to notice that the younger man was pouting about something. “What is it?”

“You know how the king said we could use a bath? Was he saying that we stink?” The knight looked terribly offended by that notion and to Bruce’s other side, Cassandra huffed out a laught. 

“I’m sure no one thinks you stink, don’t worry. Everyone knows you wash twice a day and douse yourself in rose perfume. Not to mention how moody you get, when you get dirty.” She grinned, poking Bruce’s arm. “Do you remember that one time we took a detour through the marshes and he wouldn’t shut up once for five hours?” 

The general nodded gravely. “I remember. It was terrible for the morale.” 

Crossing his arms in front of his chest, Dick muttered a “it wasn’t five hours” but didn’t try to argue the point. “At least I wash up before I meet with a lover.” The jab was clearly aimed at Cassandra’s habit of sneaking into lady Stephanie’s quarters after practice.

The spymaster only shrugged in return. “Some people like a little sweat. And you can always bathe together. But you wouldn’t know, you probably do it the same way every time.” 

Dick threw his arms up in protest but before he could respond to the taunt, one of the servants gestured towards a set of doors. “Ser Cassandra, Ser Richard. These are the quarters the queen has chosen for you. I hope you will find them to your liking.” 

Grumbling, Dick disappeared together with two of the servants through one of the door, while Cassandra, still smirking, took to the other. Left with only his guide, Bruce found that the place was almost too quiet for his liking. Whenever they made camp in the field, they were always surrounded by noise and voices, and he had gotten used to it years ago. A place like this, where silence ruled, unless one is to enter one of the ballrooms or music halls, made his skin crawl. 

Lost in his thoughts, he only noticed that the servant had stopped walking, when he almost ran into the short man. “Ser general. These are your quarters. A bath has already been drawn. Do you require any assistance with your robes or wash?” 

Bruce shook his head. “I’ll be fine, thank you.” 

“Very well.” The servant bowed deeply before hurrying back down the corridor to whatever other task awaited him. 

With a sigh, the general pushed open the heavy doors and stepped into the lavish room. Clearly these quarters were designed for noble visitors, he thought, looking upon the large bed that sat across the room from him. There were mountains of pillows and silky sheets and for a moment he considered, taking a nap first. But with the dust of the road journey still clinging to his skin, he would only soil the sheets. A door to his left led to what he presumed to be the bath, as he could smell the sweetness of soap.

Bruce began to work on the straps of his ceremonial armor, slowly discarding it piece by piece until he was left with only his underclothes that were stained with sweat. A soft creak reached his ears and had him whirl around, hand reaching for the hilt of his blade that he had placed on a wooden dresser just moments ago. 

His eyes widened as he took in the sight before him: A person had stepped out from the door to his left. The figure was tall, though still shorter than him by a few inches. A mop of tousled black hair crowned a beautiful face that was obscured by a thin veil. Bruce could still make out the sparkle of brilliantly green eyes, lined with dark khol, and a pair of dark red lips. The lean body was clad in a shimmering and almost see-through fabric that left very little to the imagination. Golden chains wrapped themselves around slim wrists and the bared neck and yet Bruce barely had an eye for the jewellery. 

Instead, his attention was caught by the large set of wings folded neatly against the man’s back. They were iridescent, shimmering in a multitude of colours like that of an exotic bird. The same kind of feathers covered small patches of his arms and legs and only added to his incredible beauty. 

Stunned, Bruce could do nothing but stare for a moment, as the stranger stepped closer. After a moment, he finally realised that he was still holding onto his sword and he hurried to place it back upon the dresser. 

“Who are you,” he asked, unable to come up with something smarter to say. 

The other man smiled, stepping closer and reaching out a hand. His fingers came to rest against Bruce’s shoulder and travelled over his chest until they found the laces of his undershirt. “I am a gift from the queen. She appreciates the great victories you have brought to this kingdom and wanted to grant you a most exquisite reward. Does it not please you?” 

The last part sounded almost disappointed and the other halted in his unlacing of Bruce’s shirt. “If you wish, I can leave.” Before he could pull his hand back however, the general finally broke his trance and caught it, gently holding it with his own. 

“It is a gracious gift.” He never was a man of many words but he didn’t remember feeling this tongue-tied around a beautiful person before. 

A smile curled around the other’s lips and he brought his other hand up to caress Bruce’s cheek gently. “Good. I am not accustomed to rejection, so I would not know what I should do if you were to decline my services.” 

Without thinking, Bruce reached out to brush away the veil in front of the man’s face and immediately found himself captured by the intensity of his gaze. “And what services would that be?” 

“Anything you wish for, ser Bruce. I am here to please you.” His voice was almost a purr, low and seductive in a way that made Bruce’s dick twitch with interest. 

His instincts demanded that he accept the offer and yet the rational part of his mind hadn’t entirely fallen victim to his desire yet. He caught the hand that was moving along his neck as well, holding it gently but firmly. “You have no obligation to me. If the queen ordered you to do this, I will let her know the gift was wonderful and you do not have to do anything.” 

His response seemed to surprise the winged beauty, as his eyes widened slightly. Then, the smile on his lips widened. “You are afraid that I am not doing this out of my free will. I heard tales that you are a noble man and here you are: Willing to turn me away, even though your body craves my touch.” 

Instead of trying to free his hands, the other stepped closer until they were chest to chest and Bruce could feel his warmth through the layers of clothing that separated them. Up close he was just small enough to perfectly fit into his arms, he thought, as the other had to tilt his head slightly to keep up their eye contact. “You have nothing to worry, handsome knight. I am here because I wish to be, the queen did not have to order me to visit your quarters.” 

Before Bruce had the chance to respond, the young man had already moved in, pushing himself against his chest and bringing their lips together in a sweet, gentle kiss. Whatever it was, that made his lips appear red and shiny, it tasted sweet, leaving him chasing for more. He didn’t hesitate to return the kiss, letting go of the other’s hand in order to grab the back of his neck and pull him in. 

Tongues sliding against each other, he relished the heat and sweetness that seemed to light his body on fire. Again and again, he brought their mouths together, a hunger taking over that was foreign to him in its intensity. Sure, he had had lovers before, had lain with women and men and those who were neither. But there was something about this one that made his head spin and body tremble with need. “What is your name,” he breathed in between kisses, desperate to know at least that much about this beautiful creature.

“You may call me Jason.”

Encouraged by the knowledge that the other had given his free consent to this encounter, he reached out to run his hand along that perfect body, trailing over his chest down to his waist. Bruce quickly discovered that the sheer fabric was only held in place by a simple belt and he made quick work of it. 

The soft rustle of the garment slipping to the ground sent a spark along his skin and he broke the kiss in favor of taking a good look at the creature in front of him. He was fully naked now, creamy skin covering lean muscle, only interrupted by the patches of shimmering feathers. 

Bruce wanted to touch him all over, wanted to explore every inch of his skin and commit it to memory. He knew he wouldn’t forget about this encounter and it certainly would help him through many lonely nights on the battlefield. His hands trailed along the other’s sides, coming to rest on his waist before slipping around to grab his firm ass instead. 

“You are beautiful,” he breathed, pressing a kiss to Jason’s neck, who hummed in return. “The king and queen are lucky to call you a part of their collection.” 

The words earned him a chuckle and he looked up questioningly. The other only gave him a mysterious smile and pulled at the front of his shirt, not giving away what was so amusing to him. “Come, there is a hot bath waiting for you.” 

Mesmerized by the sway of Jason’s hips, Bruce followed him willingly into the other room where a large basin was built into the floor. Steam rose from the water that was crowned with rose petals. 

“Allow me,” the winged creature said before returning to unlacing his shirt. Impatience tugged at his mind and yet Bruce forced himself to remain still and let the other remove his clothes. Finally, he too was naked and the shorter man pulled him towards the water. 

The basin wasn’t very deep and he didn’t resist, when a set of hands gently pushed him down until he was sitting in the water. Finding himself relaxing despite the growing hardness between his legs, Bruce allowed his eyes to fall shut. 

Fingers trailed over his back, following the lines of scars he had collected over the course of many battles. Somehow, this kind of silence didn’t bother him at all, he realised. A groan fell from his lips, as strong fingers dug into his shoulders, slowly working out the kinks left behind from days of marching with heavy gear. 

The touches brought him pure bliss as the other massaged first his shoulders and then the rest of his back. His breathing grew heavier, as those hands snuck around his body and trailed along his thighs to his core. Skilled fingers gripped his length and began stroking him. “I would use my mouth but it does not work as well underwater,” a voice murmured into his ear, hot breath fanning over his skin. “It might have to wait until later.” 

With his dick now achingly hard, he imagined all the possible ways he could make use of his gift. He thought of having Jason ride him, bounce on his cock until he came undone above him; of having him suck his dick, that pretty mouth stretched around the girth and his eyes wet with tears from the strain. 

“Fuck,” he groaned, taking hold of those skilled hands and opening his eyes. Of all the possible ways to go about this, he definitely didn’t want it to end just with being jerked off. “Turn around,” Bruce ordered, voice rough with desire and carrying a hint of the authority he needed to lead thousands of soldiers into battle. 

Jason obeyed immediately, shifting on his knees until he was half draped over the floor outside the basin, his ass beautifully displayed and his wings spread just a little to make enough room for Bruce behind him. 

Unable to restrain himself, he reached out a hand to touch the long feathers, amazed by the way they felt strong and soft at the same time. He trailed his touches along the other’s back where smooth skin morphed into soft fluff around the base of the wings. To his surprise, this earned him a drawn out moan. 

Like a miner discovering a vein of gold, he caressed this clearly sensitive area, feeling that strong body tremble in response. He was rewarded with a string of sensual noises that made his cock throb with need and wore out the last of his self-restraint. 

As though reading his mind, Jason spread his legs, peering at him over his shoulder with a set of heavy-lidded eyes. “I have prepared myself before seeking you out, ser Bruce. You are free to take what you wish.” The words were slurred, betraying just how affected he was as well. 

It was all the encouragement he needed to dig his fingers into those supple cheeks and spread them apart, guiding his aching cock to the entrance and pushing himself inside. The feeling was incredible, the tight heat gripping him, drawing him in further. “Fuck-” 

Jason rolled his hips, grinding his hips back against him and with every shift, he sank in deeper until the firm ass was resting against his balls. “You feel so good,” the other purred, his back arched and Bruce sucked in a harsh breath. Instinctively, he moved to grab those narrow hips, drawing back only to thrust back in with enough strength to force a moan from Jason’s lips. 

They fell into a rhythm easily, bodies fitting together, as though meant for this and Bruce couldn’t help but lose himself in the heat that flooded him. He felt like he was drowning in pleasure, pushing himself further and further to the edge while at the same time trying to make it last as long as possible. 

Feeling the knot in his stomach tighten dangerously, Bruce reached around Jason’s body to grasp his dick, stroking him along to his thrusts. The cry that fell from the other’s lips was music to his ears and he nearly spent himself, feeling Jason tremble beneath him, lost to the pleasure of his orgasm. 

Gritting his teeth, Bruce rammed his dick inside the other, his pace growing erratic as he lost control over his need until, finally, with one last thrust, he buried himself deep in that welcoming heat. 

Beneath him, Jason gave a soft whine at being filled up, still shivering from the aftershocks of his release. 

They remained like this for a few moments, Bruce steading himself on his hands, so he didn’t crush the other with his weight. When his breath had finally evened out, he carefully shifted, pulling Jason with him until he was sat on his lap, facing him. 

With his make-up smeared and face flushed, Bruce couldn’t resist the desire to kiss him. The contact was slow and drawn out with little of the previous desperate need remaining. And yet, his attraction to the other hadn’t lessened one bit. Rather than that, he felt that he wanted to spend more time with Jason and not merely to repeat their carnal encounter. 

Absentmindedly he allowed his fingers to run along the folded wings, fascinated by the way they feel. He wondered how they would look fully spread, wanted to see them as Jason took flight, the wind caressing his face. It would be a marvellous sight, he thought. 

After what seemed like an eternity, Jason shifted, moving off his lap to reach for a piece of soap. Bruce allowed the other to wash him, enjoyed the way the other’s fingers rubbed over his scalp. Once he was satisfied with his work, Jason stood up, offering a hand to help Bruce climb out of the basin. 

“You will find a new set of robes in the other room, the other explained while handing him a towel. “I advise you to make haste, else you might make the queen and king wait.” 

Jason turned to leave, wrapped in a towel of his own, when Bruce reached out to grab his hand, holding him back. “Will I see you again?” 

The question made a strangely mysterious smile curl around the winged creature’s lips. “I am certain you will, ser Bruce.” 

With that, he pulled his hand free and disappeared into the other room. Bruce could hear the clicking of the main doors falling shut and suppressed a shiver that was not caused by the cold air caressing his naked form. 

  
  


Without much enthusiasm, he towelled himself dry before moving into the bedroom. As promised, he found a set of beautifully embroidered robes laid out on the bed and he wondered for a moment if they had been there before or if someone had entered the quarters while they had been… preoccupied in the bath. 

Bruce didn’t care much for fancy clothes. He preferred practical attire if he wasn’t wearing full armor but he doubted his style would be very welcome at the royal banquet. With a sigh, he ran a hand through his hair and knelt to fasten his boots. 

Out of the corner of his eye he saw something red and when he turned his head, he realised that it was the garment Jason had worn earlier. Instinctively, Bruce picked it up, bringing it to his face in the hope of catching only a hint of the other’s scent. 

He left the garment on his bed when he headed for the doors, just as someone knocked on the wood from the outside. His hope to find a certain beautiful young man on the other side, quickly faded as he came face to face with a servant. 

“Ser general,” the tall woman addressed him, before bowing respectfully. “I am tasked to guide you to the ballroom for the festivities.” 

Bruce hummed and motioned for the servant to go ahead. At the end of the hallway, they were joined by Cassandra and Dick who were dressed in equally fancy and uncomfortable looking clothes. The latter took one glance at him and raised an eyebrow. “You look grumpier than usual.” 

The general only gave him a look that indicated that he was not in the mood to talk - which, admittedly, he wasn’t particularly often. As much as he denied it, he did have somewhat of a habit to brood when he was preoccupied with important matters. Right now, however, it wasn’t battle tactics that danced around in his mind but the soft moans and gasps of a lover he already found himself longing for. Maybe he really should do his best to entertain the queen this evening, so she would allow him to see Jason once more. 

The ballroom was already bustling with countless nobles and politicians, important people from allied kingdoms and ambassadors from those they defeated. The servants quickly guided them to the long table at the far end to be seated next to the royal couple. 

Following the formalities, they kneeled until the king gestured for them to rise and they took their seats. Bruce found himself to the right of the queen and he bowed his head respectfully, as he said: “I thank you for your gift, it pleased me greatly.” 

Queen Lois smiled, a mischievous glint in her eyes, as she tilted her head. “You are very welcome, ser Bruce. It is my honor to hear that you enjoyed the gift I sent.” 

It was that very moment, that the doors to the ballroom parted once more to reveal a group of new arrivals. The procession was led by a tall man with dark skin and darker eyes and to Bruce’s surprise, he carried a pair of large, black wings on his back. Behind him followed a group of women and men dressed in formal attire, each of them winged and with feathers of varying colours. 

The Herald of Arms jumped forward, raising her voice to announce the newcomers: “Please welcome king Ra's al Ghul and his son, prince Jason.” 

It took a moment for Bruce to realise what the woman had just shouted across the room. His eyes widened as the procession parted to reveal a young man with dark hair, dressed in the finest silk and with a pair of iridescent wings. Green eyes found his own, glinting with obvious amusement, as the prince bowed before the king and queen. 

King Ra's al Ghul stepped forward, placing a large, golden jewellery box in front of the royal couple. “Your majesties, if you would please accept this small gift as a token of our friendship.” Bruce didn’t hear any of the words exchanged between the rulers, his eyes glued to the prince, who clearly had a hard time suppressing a smile. 

Finally, king Ra’s turned his head to look at him. “General Bruce. I have heard a lot about you. Ever since my son encountered you on a hunting trip, he would not cease to tell me of your skill. I am looking forward to seeing it in person.” 

Staring past the king, Bruce felt that there was something he didn’t remember. Until it suddenly hit him like a blow to the chest: He remembered the adolescent with the broken wing that he had rescued from the claws of a sphinx. The boy had refused to admit that he was in any need of aid until the very moment that he had fainted straight into Bruce’s arms. 

“Jason-” the name fell from his lips, ere he knew it and the prince looked up, face pulled into an expression of determination.

“I hope you are not promised to someone, ser Bruce, as I intend to court you.” At that, his wings flared open, revealing the stunning beauty of those strong feathers and the room fell silent. The only ones who did not seem surprised by the announcement were king R’as and Queen Lois, who shared what looked like a knowing glance. 

**Author's Note:**

> Fuck this thing got out of hand.... It was supposed to be like... shorter? by far? But dang do I love this plot twist 👀
> 
> Anyway I really hope you enjoy it! Lemme know if y'all want more of this AU because I am definitely tempted to add some more!


End file.
